


Afterlife [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Fandom Trumps Hate, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: You and me, we got this.





	Afterlife [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resolute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolute/gifts).



> Thanks to everyone who helped me with this: fiercynn, feedingonwind, filiabelialis, salieri, lex. And many, many thanks to resolute for both her generous donation via Fandom Trumps Hate and her extreme patience while I took a year and a half to get this vid done.
> 
>  
> 
> Content notes: violence as typical on the show, some flashing lights; footage through Season 3.

[Afterlife](https://vimeo.com/280841661) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  

password: killjoys

length: 3:39

[download .mp4 at box](https://app.box.com/s/n2p9n3g7j9i2bxwv1yx744du1u0yur3w)

 

Afterlife by Ingrid Michaelson, lyrics can be found [here](https://genius.com/Ingrid-michaelson-afterlife-lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
